Bleach Fallen Hero
by BloodRedKing
Summary: What if Ichigo and his hollow had tied in the battle for control and what if when that happened they found themselves in Hueco Mundo as the newest Arrancar? IchigoxHarribel. Ichigo as Ulquiorra's Fraccion. Rated M for future chapters.


Bleach Fallen Hero

Prologue: Death?

"Getsuga Tenshou" Normal speech

'Getsuga Tenshou' Normal thought

"_Getsuga Tenshou" Hollow/ Arrancar/ Masked Vizard speech_

'_Getsuga Tenshou' Hollow/ Arrancar/ Masked Vizard thought_

"**Getsuga Tenshou" Zanpakuto speech**

'**Getsuga Tenshou' Zanpakuto thought**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form.

Summary: What if Ichigo and his hollow had tied in the battle for control and what if when that happened they found themselves in Hueco Mundo as the newest Arrancar.

Ichigo's eyes widened he had pierced his inner Hollow with his sword but at the same time his hollow had punched a hole through his chest. "D-damn it I c-can't die here." Ichigo said coughing up blood.

Ichigo's hollow looked just as shocked as him. _"Heh so we both lost… I guess that means something different will happen for us then what happened for those people outside." _His hollow said looking disappointed but glad at the same time.

*Outside world*

Shinji and the others eyes widened as they watched Ichigo's hollow body start to fade away. "What's going on here?" Shinji asked watching what was going on. "This isn't possible. If Ichigo lost then his Hollow would have taken over but if he won then this shouldn't be possible." His eyes then widened. "It's not possible did they both lose?" when he said this everyone else's eyes widened.

*Hueco Mundo*

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself in a place completely covered in white sand. He looked up and saw that the sky was dark and there was a crescent moon. He then looked down at his body and saw he had on a white outfit like the Arrancars and hole in the same place as where his inner hollow punched him. He touched his face and on the left side he found a half of his mask and his eyes widened. He looked at his belt and saw a black sheath as well as Tensa Zangetsu's handle, chain, and hand guard. _'I'm an Arrancar how the hell did this happen?' _Ichigo wondered. He then examined his outfit closer and noticed it was an Arrancar version of his Bankai outfit.

"_While now this is something I didn't foresee when I saw you in the living world and got a taste of your power. But in a way this makes sense." _A voice said walking towards him.

Ichigo stood up and turned around to look at a pale skinned Arrancar with green eyes and teardrop marks under his eyes. _"You! I don't know what you want but I guess having someone fight might take my mind off of my anger." _Ichigo said drawing his Zanpakuto. He then disappeared and showed up right in front of his opponent he then brought his sword down.

The man raised his arm and blocked the sword only for his eyes to widen as it cut into his arm. He then moved behind Ichigo. _"I did not come here to fight you Ichigo Kurosaki. Aizen-sama sensed a new arrancar with in Los Noches and asked me to come check it out." _Ulquiorra said.

"_If you're here to recruit me into Aizen's army don't even bother. Just because I'm an Arrancar now doesn't change the fact that Aizen is my Enemy." _Ichigo said.

Ulquiorra just stared at him. _"Tell me Kurosaki do you really believe that Soul Society and your friends will accept you now? You've become an Arrancar. How it happened is inconsequential. At the moment the only thing that matters is that you and I are the same."_

"_You and I are nothing a like and no matter what I won't join Aizen." _Ichigo shouted holding his zanpakuto straight up and holding it with both hands. Ulquiorra's eyes widened at this. _"Split the moon, Getsuga Tenshou" _Ichigo shouted he was then covered in black reiatsu. When it died down there wasn't much that had changed except for the right top half of his outfit was replaced with white and red bandages that completely covered his chest and right arm. The mask fragment had changed to where it only covered his left eye and now the entire bottom portion of his face was covered in the same bandage material as the right side of his torso. His hair had also turned black and grown longer. (Imagine how he looked as Mugetsu except the outfit is an Arrancars and he has part of his hollow mask. Also I know his Resurreccion should be Spanish but it works better if it's Japanese.)

Ulquiorra's was visibly showing shock at this turn of events. _"Interesting you're a newborn Arrancar and yet you can already use your Resurreccion. I guess that with how powerful you are it shouldn't be surprising." _Ulquiorra said drawing his own sword getting ready to use his own Resurreccion.

Ichigo moved before Ulquiorra could activate his resurreccion and punched him hard in the chest below his hollow hole firing off a white Cero at point blank range. _"Don't think I'm going to give you a chance to release your full power I'm not stupid." _Ichigo said as Ulquiorra stood up from where he was blasted too. More then half of the top of his outfit had been disintegrated to reveal the number 4 on his left Pectoral muscle. _"Number 4 huh? So you're the fourth most powerful Arrancar right? Guess that means I'm even with the fourth strongest Espada then." _Ichigo said smirking.

"_Don't over estimate your abilities Kurosaki Ichigo. As I said I do not wish to fight you and as I said we're more a like then you think. Just look at your powers now after all that was a Cero you fired and you've been using Sonido rather then Shunpo. So perhaps you could go back to your regular state and we can talk." _Ulquiorra said not acting as if he was in any pain.

Ichigo thought about before sighing and reverting back to normal and re sheathing Getsuga. _"Fine if you want to talk so badly then why don't we start with your name." _he said as Ulquiorra sheathed his own sword.

"_My name Ulquiorra Cifer. As you know I am Espada number 4. Now as I said Aizen-sama sent me out to check the source of the new Arrancar Reiatsu and if I could invite them to join his army. I will extend this invitation now. Seeing as how you have nowhere else to go I hope you will accept. Also if you accept I think I will ask Aizen-sama if I could have you as my Fraccion. Before you ask why the answer is simply that you intrigue and seeing how powerful you can truly become would only be more interesting." _Ulquiorra stated.

Ichigo thought about for a minute. _"I'm guessing if I agreed and I did become one of your Fraccion not only would I have to call him Aizen-sama but I would have to call you Ulquiorra-sama as well correct?" _Ichigo asked Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra nodded to this statement. _"Fine as you said I have nowhere else to go and I've already become an Arrancar anyways." _Ichigo said resignedly.

"_Very good follow me Kurosaki Ichigo." _Ulquiorra said before leading Ichigo to their base of operations in Los Noches.


End file.
